<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secretly an Artist by theultimatenerd04</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156754">Secretly an Artist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theultimatenerd04/pseuds/theultimatenerd04'>theultimatenerd04</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Secretly What? [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Art, Artist Peter Parker, Artist!Peter, But Not Much, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Identity Reveal, Instagram, Irondad, Online art, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Secret Identity, Sketching, Social Media, Tony is a good dad, a little bit of, peter and tony bonding, peter draws, slight angst, sorta - Freeform, stressing over nothing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:13:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theultimatenerd04/pseuds/theultimatenerd04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Third in the Secretly What? series</p><p>Over the last few months, Peter has grown closer and closer to the Avengers but for some reason, has yet to tell them about his new hobby. He honestly thought Mr Stark knew and just hadn't said anything. Until, of course, the man in question brings out his phone and shows the Avengers a photo. A photo of his art.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>May Parker (Spider-Man) &amp; Peter Parker, Peter Parker &amp; Avengers Team, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Secretly What? [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>274</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Secretly an Artist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter didn’t hide it from the Avengers on purpose. He always through Mr Stark knew and just didn’t say anything because he knew how much it meant to him. He only realised they knew when Mr Stark started laughing whilst looking at his phone. </p><p>”Hey, hey guys come look at this.”</p><p>Peter hung back, not sure if he was invited or not. </p><p>”You too underoos. You’ll get a kick out of this.”</p><p>He walked over, peering over Mr Stark’s shoulder curiously just to splutter and recoil almost immediately. </p><p>”Pete, what’s wrong? Are you choking?” </p><p>He shook his head, trying to take deep breaths. In. Out. In. Out. It was only once he was calm that he realised everyone was staring at him. </p><p>”S-sorry. Just had something in my throat.”</p><p>They seemed to decide that was a reasonable excuse and turned back to the grainy artwork displayed on Tony’s phone. </p><p>”It’s pretty bad quality but who ever drew it was really talented.” Steve said, practised eyes taking in all the details.</p><p>”We look so damn domestic.” Mr Stark muttered, shaking his head. ”I feel so exposed!”</p><p>The others laughed and Peter took the opportunity to take out his phone and feign a groan. </p><p>”Mr Stark, May got out early from her shift and she wants me to meet her for a late lunch.” He didn’t look up from his phone, not daring to catch Mr Stark’s eyes just in case his mentor realised he was lying. </p><p>”All good kiddo. Tell your Aunt Hottie hello for me.”</p><p>Peter grinned wanly and said a quick goodbye to the others before making his hasty departure. </p><p>As soon as he made it back to his apartment, Peter collapsed onto his bed, lying on his back. A million things were running through his mind, the main one being how did Mr Stark find his art? He’d only made the decision to post something on Instagram yesterday. How was that enough time for Tony to find it? Why was he even looking? Peter had made a new account and made sure there was nothing connecting it to his personal one. Mr Stark would only know it was him if he hacked into Peter’s account and there was no reason for him to do that. Was there?</p><p>Peter brought out his phone, flicking to his Instagram account and gasped. 35 followers? He had only posted one image! He clicked on the image and gasped again. He had over 500 likes. That was…Wow.</p><p>However, it still didn’t explain how Mr Stark had found it. Unless Mr Stark was following him, which was impossible because Peter knew for a fact that no one was following him up until he posted the photo, the only other way to find his art was through hashtags. Peter gasped again but for an entirely different reason. Did Mr Stark follow Avengers fan art hashtags? He suppressed a giggle. </p><p>His laughter died as his finger hovered over the post button, another picture uploaded and ready to go. All that was needed was for him to press the button. Anxiety buzzed beneath his chest, whispering how he couldn’t afford to post it, that the Avengers would find out and hate him. After all, he was sharing photos of them without asking for permission. They’d have a reason to hate him. </p><p>”Peter! Get off your phone and come socialise with your poor, lonely aunt.”</p><p>May’s voice suddenly intruding on the silence that had kept him company since he got home from the Tower startled him and his finger slipped. Peter watched in horror as his sketch was sent into the void that is Instagram. He took a deep breath, trying to think through the situation logically. Emotions would do no good here. </p><p>His last photo had gone viral, yes but logically, there was nothing saying that Mr Stark knew it was him who drew it. Nothing. Surely if he did, the man would have said something when he was showing the other Avengers. It wasn’t like him to give up an opportunity to tease Peter. His chest loosened and Peter breathed a sigh of relief. He was safe. He was safe.</p><p>”Peter! Are you coming or not?”</p><p>”Coming, Aunt May!”</p><p>———</p><p>During the next few months. Peter continued to upload his art. Mr Stark never showed another one of his but ever now and again, he would start smiling or laughing and the rest of the Avengers would crowd around, by now knowing what that particular reaction meant. Mr Stark would hold out his phone and the others would start to smile as well. Fan art was the most unusual way the heroes kept up with the public’s image of them but it worked. </p><p>It was strange, keeping something this important from Mr Stark. Normally Peter told the man pretty much everything. He didn’t mean to but every time the lab got too quiet, Peter would just start talking. Most of the time it was just nonsense, but occasionally, he did end up accidentally confessing some sort of secret. Mr Stark never yelled at him for babbling, just gave him that special smile and Peter would realise that he was doing it and stop. Even though it was quite embarrassing, Peter liked to think that it brought them closer.</p><p>It became so routine, go to the Tower, see the Avengers, come back home, draw them and then post his art, that that moment of panic he felt after Tony first saw his account gradually faded away. </p><p>Until, of course, the day his phone started ringing with the words Tony Stark flashing on the screen. Peter’s brow furrowed - Mr Stark never called him - but he picked up the phone regardless. </p><p>”Hey kid.”</p><p>”Hey Mr Stark. Why are you calling?”</p><p>As soon as the question leapt out of Peter’s mouth, he immediately slapped a hand over his lips. He didn’t just…He couldn’t have… How could have been so disrespectful? Ben would have been disappointed, May as well. </p><p>”Nothing much. Just wondering why a certain Spiderling didn’t tell his dear mentor he was posting pictures of the Avengers on the internet?”</p><p>His throat closed up, dread welling in his gut. Mr Stark knew. He knew. </p><p>”H-how?” </p><p>”It wasn’t that hard after seeing your reaction that first time. I know you, Pete. You don’t often choke on nothing. Something was up, I just didn’t know what. And then I saw that last picture you posted and everything came together. The details were way too exact for anyone to have drawn it that didn't live in the Tower. And it wasn’t Steve, I asked. </p><p>I was confused for a while but then I remembered how you choked when I showed you that first photo. And now I’m here, having my suspicions confirmed.”</p><p>Peter still didn’t say anything, couldn’t say anything. He felt like he couldn’t breathe, his throat was so constricted. It was going to happen, just like he dreaded. Mr Stark was going to make him stop drawing. He was going to have to stop drawing and Peter was going to be like before, having panic attacks every few days.</p><p>Mr Stark started talking again, softer this time. ”I’m not great at this emotion stuff but we’ll see how this goes. You’re a very good artist, Pete. Really talented and all that. I’m not here to stop you from drawing and I really hope you don’t think I would. But we do need to talk about posting stuff on the internet without getting permission. I’m sure the Avengers’ wouldn’t mind - I know I don’t - but we do need to have that discussion. You good with that.”</p><p>”Y-yeah. Alright.”</p><p>”Ok good. Now go back to whatever you were doing before I called and please never make me talk about emotions again.”</p><p>With a sigh, Peter put his phone down, leaning his head against the wall. Anxiety was still buzzing in his chest. He wasn’t out of the woods yet. He still had to have that talk with Mr Stark. Peter’s phone buzzed and he picked it up, expecting it to be a text from Ned or Aunt May but instead it was from an unknown number. </p><p>See you at the lab tomorrow kid<br/>
-TS</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This series has had such a great reception!! Thanks so much to everyone that's read, left kudos and/or commented. Especially the commenters. I love every one of you :) </p><p>Sorry to the person who requested Natasha and Peter bonding (you know who you are :)) I couldn't quite fit it in this instalment but I have a plan to put some in the next so watch out for that.</p><p>Anyway, I hope you liked this and don't forget to leave a kudos or comment! Have a nice day/night everyone :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>